A doll in disguise
by Mystery-fanficwriter
Summary: what if when youko kurama's fled to ningenkai when he was injured, his spirit did not get to combine with the unborn baby of shiori but was caught by someone instead. and poor kurama's spirit was placed in a doll. who can helped him? Yaoi


Hiei pov  
  
5.00 in the afternoon  
  
"Ok, class. Remember you had one hour to do your shopping."  
  
"HAI" our class answered back.  
  
"Oh and please do your shopping in pairs if possible."  
  
Our class was on an oversea trip in London. Today will be the last night in London, we will be catching the afternoon flight back to Japan tomorrow.  
  
After the teacher dismissed us, I went shopping by myself. I rather shopped alone than in pairs. So, I went shopping all alone. I finished my shopping in less than 20 minutes. Maybe it was because I was not interested in anything that was being sold. So I wandered further and followed a lane to this old street. I met no one on the street. I expected it to be a deserted place. I was about to leave this street when it rained  
  
I had to look for a shelter but every shop was close. I ran further down and finally saw a shop with a sign "OPEN"!  
  
I rushed in and closed the door. I looked around for the owner of the shop. But there were no one.  
  
"Hello, anybody in?"  
  
There was no reply. I shrugged and walked around the shop and noticed that that every thing that was being sold was very old and strange. There were mirrors with dragons craved around the frame. Old china ornaments liked spotted cats and crooked dogs in pink. Dolls that looked spooky to me. There were lots more stuff that were made me feel strange.  
  
"This shop made me feel uneasy; I shall leave straight after the rain stops."  
  
Just then, I spotted a dear little workbasket. On the lid was two letters, Y.J  
  
"Y.J..." I said to myself. "Sister's name is Yukina Jaganshi."  
  
"It will be fun to buy this workbasket for her."  
  
Suddenly, someone tapped me from behind.  
  
"Hello, sir. May I help you?"  
  
I was nodded my head in return.  
  
"I wanted that workbasket." I said.  
  
"That will be 3 pounds." He answered.  
  
"Hn, please wrapped it up for me."  
  
"Sure."  
  
He took the basket to the counter. I followed behind.  
  
I gave him a large note but he had no small change.  
  
So I had to wait for him to get some.  
  
My eyes lay on a doll that was on the shelf behind the counter.  
  
I looked at its appearance but could not figure out if it is a girl or a boy.  
  
It had long red flaming hair which looked like fire and his eyes reminded me of the leaves on the trees. Just then, the eyes blinked.  
  
I rubbed my eyes and looked at the doll. It sat on the shelf like before but it seems like he was staring at me.  
  
"Did he just blink his eyes?" I wondered.  
  
"I see you had met 'Shuuichi.'"  
  
I saw the man returning.  
  
"Here's your change, Sir."  
  
"Arigato." I replied.  
  
"So, this doll is called Shuuichi?"  
  
"Hai! Do you want to have a clearer look of him.  
  
I simply nodded my head.  
  
He took the doll from the shelf and placed it on the counter for me to have a clearer look.  
  
"This doll is beautiful" I told him.  
  
"Yes, he was so beautiful that my daughter fall in love with him and wanted to his wife."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How can your daughter married to a doll"  
  
"HAHHAHA" he laughed out suddenly.  
  
"Believe it or not, this doll was once alive and his real name was Youko kurama."  
  
"But he betrayed my daughter so I decided to keep his spirit in this doll named shuuichi, as a punishment."  
  
"What a silly tale to get my attention on the doll, but I believe my sister will like this doll, so may I asked how much is it."  
  
"Sorry but it is not for sale, PLEASE LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW!"  
  
He turned stern suddenly and rushed me out of the door.  
  
Luckily the rain had stopped a few minutes ago. I left the street with my present and hurried back to the place where I shall meet up with my class.  
  
THE SHOP AT NIGHT  
  
Old man POV  
  
"So you tried to get that boy's attention by blinking your eyes?"  
  
"It's no use; you shall stay in this doll forever and ever....youko kurama."  
  
Author Note:halo !! it been long since I had a new idea on new story pls review to say if u liked it or not. I may not continue till I had at least five reviews 


End file.
